Child
by Shamisen
Summary: When Disney characters grow up, what will become of them? Have kids of course! Read through their hardships in three different books, each from a different movie. Book 1 Aladdin done! Book 2 Sleeping Beauty up! R
1. Book One: Chapter One : The Births

_My Brother, My Sister_, an Aladdin story, Book One

By sai-des

Disclaimer

Dear peoples,

'Technically', any of the characters here in this story does not belong to me. Even the ones that aren't canon, like Miraj, don't belong to me either. It all belongs to either Disney or scarletsapphires. You can find scarletsapphires at her DeviantArt page by going to

Side note: Miraj isn't supposed to have a twin…

Second Side Note: I want to tell you that you don't have to read all three books in order, or anything like that. If you don't want to read Book One, and just read Book 2, please go ahead!

Let's get started!

* * *

It was an absolutely horrible day. It was unimaginably hot, much hotter than any regular day. Not to mention humid. Everywhere you looked, someone would fall down, caught by the illusion of water atop the sandy ground. To a normal person, it was definitely a punishment from Allah. It was, however, the most terrifying day of Aladdin's life. He was about to be a father, that is, if the baby ever came out. Jasmine's water broke five hours ago. Did childbirth really take this long? He'd also be informed that childbirth was a painless process. If it was so pain-free, why could he hear loud cries and screaming and yelling from inside the room?

And why couldn't he be with his wife anyways? If it was for sheer awkwardness of witnessing her in some sort of …'position'…well, she wouldn't be there without his help, right? And after all, was he Sultan, or was he Sultan? He definitely had the power to go into the room and support his wife.

So, he walked up and knocked on the door. One of the midwives opened the door.

"Yes?"

"What's taking so long?" Aladdin asked her.

"Well, you must understand, it is her first child. Her body isn't used to such…labour," she replied.

"I'd like to come inside."

"I…I don't know about that…"

"Why not? She is my wife, and it is our child…"

"I suppose you could…"

All of a sudden, Jasmine interrupted their conversation. "WHY ISN'T THE BABY COMING OUT YET?!" she bellowed from inside.

The midwife gave Aladdin a questioning look. "Are you sure you still want to go in there?"

Aladdin sighed. There were only two things he was afraid of at that moment: miscarriage and a very irritable Jasmine. "I'll wait out here."

Three hours passed. Three 'excruciatingly long, it feels like an eternity,' hours. And there was still no baby. Aladdin wanted to pull his hair out. He was so tempted to just go inside and pull the baby out himself. He walked to the wall beside the door and sat down against it. He didn't get much sleep the night before, when Jasmine's water broke in the middle of the night. If he was going to wait any longer, might as well get some shut-eye.

As he was about to doze off, a loud, ear-shattering cry filled the hall. Aladdin's head jerked up. Was it finally over? He stood up and pressed his ear against the door.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" he heard a midwife say. Aladdin's eyes grew wide. It was over. He had a daughter, and he was finally a father. He was about to open the door when…

"You have to push again."

"WHAT?" Aladdin and Jasmine said in unison.

"Apparently, there's another baby. You might be having twins."

"Oh no, I'm NOT doing this again," Jasmine retorted.

"Your Majesty…"

"Can't we keep the other one in there? I'm so tired after the first one…"

"I promise that this one will be much quicker."

Jasmine sighed. "Fine, just get this thing over with,"

"Alright, ready? Push."

Outside the door, Aladdin's smile disappeared. Again? She'd have to give birth _again_? Another eight hours of waiting…_again_? Aladdin groaned. Great. Just wonderful.

Aladdin didn't know how long he waited for, but the midwife was right: it definitely did take much quicker than the first one. He guessed that about five toe ten minutes passed before he heard the second, high-pitched cry.

"And…it's a boy!"

Aladdin wanted to jump three feet in the air. He had a daughter and a son. He quickly began to pray to whoever was listening that there would not be a third one.

His prayers were answered when the same midwife he talked to three hours ago opened the door. She had a huge smile on her face.

"It's over. Would you like to see your children?" she asked.

"More than anything."

The midwife stepped aside to let Aladdin in. His gaze automatically fell on the bed where Jasmine lay, exhausted from childbirth. She smiled at him.

"Aladdin," she said in a voice so sweet, it nearly gave him cavities.

"Yeah?"

"Come here,"

Aladdin quickly ran up to her side. He took her hand and kissed it. "Can you believe it? We're –"

Jasmine's free hand slapped him across the face.

"Do you know how much that HURT?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Aladdin said, rubbing his cheek.

"I swear, Aladdin, if you do this to me again…" Jasmine said threateningly.

"I won't do it again, I promise!" Aladdin quickly replied. "It was horrible waiting outside. I was so scared that something was going to go wrong…"

Jasmine's expression softened. "Well, it didn't"

Aladdin smiled at her. "I guess not."

A midwife walked over, carrying a bundle of pink and blue blankets.

"Your Majesties, would you like to meet your children?"

"Please…"

She handed the blue blankets to Aladdin and the pink blankets to Jasmine. Aladdin looked at the blankets in his arms and noticed two black eyes staring up at him. Aladdin's heart melted. He was actually a father now. His son was in his arms. He had a family.

"Aladdin," Jasmine whispered. She was gently stroking the baby's face with the tip of her fingertips. "They're beautiful…"

A hand reached out of the blankets and managed to get a hold of some of Jasmine's hair. Aladdin let out a laugh as Jasmine removed her hair out of the baby's grasp.

"Well, what are you going to name them?" the midwife asked. Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other.

"What?" Jasmine asked. "Didn't we decide on that three months ago?"

"It's not that, it's the fact that we're going to use _both_ of them."

"I know." Jasmine tickled their daughter. "We're naming this little one Mirah,"

"And our little prince Miraj." Aladdin added.

The midwife sighed. "They're wonderful names, your Majesties." She said. She briskly turned around and called the other women in the room. "Come, come! Let's leave now," she said. The women quickly finished what they were doing and filed out of the room.

Jasmine looked at Mirah lovingly. "Aladdin," she said, turning to her husband. "You should go and tell everyone. I'm sure they'd love to know. They'd been waiting too,"

Aladdin nodded. "You're right. I'll go tell them." He began to stand up when he realized that he still had the baby Miraj in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll take him." Jasmine said, opening her other arm. Aladdin smiled as he gently laid Miraj beside his sister.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" he said, kissing Jasmine on the cheek.

Jasmine nodded. "Go. It's not like we're going anywhere."

Aladdin stood up and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and quickly looked back. Jasmine and the twins were fast asleep. He smiled as he stepped out quietly into the hall. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.


	2. Chapter Two : The Announcement

Here's chapter two. Enjoy

* * *

Genie paced back and forth in the lobby. Since he, Iago, Abu or Rajah were actually 'human', they were denied entry into the waiting room with Aladdin.

"I wonder if they're okay. What if they didn't make it? Oh, I hope they made it!" he cried out loud in an extremely worried voice. Iago rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up?" he said "And stop pacing. It's giving me a headache." Genie looked at him and placed his hands on his hips.

"It's not my fault that I'm worried." He replied.

"Well, it's annoying!"

Just then, Abu made a squeak and pointed to Aladdin, who was making his way towards them with a large grin on his face. Rajah ran over and rubbed his fur against Aladdin's legs. Aladdin smiled at the tiger and pet him on the head.

"Al! Oh, Al, I was so worried!" Genie rushed over to Aladdin's side and gave him a big hug.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry it took so long. Genie...please let go now..." Aladdin said.

"Sorry." Genie replied in a low whisper as he loosened his grip around Aladdin.

"Well, how are the Princess and the baby?" Iago asked, landing on Aladdin's shoulder.

"She's alright." Aladdin answered.

"And the baby?"

"Two, actually. Twins."

"TWINS?!" Genie exclaimed, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah. A girl and then a boy.

"Nice going, kid. You bed her once, and you get twice the rewards!"Iago said as he patted him on the head with a wing.

"IAGO!"

Iago shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

Genie exploded and began to fly around the room. "AL, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! I'M AN UNCLE!!"

* * *

Two weeks passed after the birth of Miraj and Mirah, Jasmine and Aladdin decided to make a public announcement. After all, the citizens of Agrabah should know about the birth of their Prince and Princess, right?

Aladdin cleared his throat and adjusted his turban. He turned around and looked at Jasmine. She was sitting on a couch rocking Miraj while Mirah lay sleeping in her crib.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked.

"Like a Sultan," she replied with a smile. "Don't worry so much. It will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be fine."

"Good luck,"

"If it'll be fine, why are you wishing me good luck?"

"Is it a crime to wish someone good luck?"

"Oh...right..." Aladdin took a deep breath, gave Jasmine a kiss, and stepped out onto the balcony and waved to the cheering citizens below.

"People of Agrabah!" He said in a clear, loud voice. "My wife, Queen Jasmine, and I invite you all to join us in the celebration of the birth of our children, Prince Miraj and Princess Mirah tonight at the Palace!"

As the crowd cheered at Aladdin's announcement, a hooded figure at the back smiled evily. "Twins? How delightful..."

* * *

Don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter Three : The Kidnapping

Oh, Isn't it amazing? It's my favourite part because, you'll see, here's where you'll meet the villain, and you can only find out if you keep reading Chapter Three!

Thanks to Lindsey, misty4ever, and Stargirl7 for reviewing! It meant so much to me!

Oh…and at the end of each chapter, I'll be giving clues about the identity of the mystery person!!

* * *

The celebration was held in the streets of Agrabah, but the Palace gates were opened to allow citizens inside (of course, guards still watched out for anyone who looked suspicious). They almost let everyone in, and a certain man was thinking of using this against the Royal couple.

He made himself look like a kind, harmless, old man as he approached the Palace. He waved to the gurads.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" he said to them, "Might I ask as to where I may find the Queen and Sultan so that I may congratulate them?"

The guards looked at each other and shrugged. "They're in the main hall, sir. Just go straight through the door. It's easy to find."

He thanked the guards and went on his way. When he stepped into the main hall, he let out a quiet gasp. The room was full of people. Would his plan still work? He shook his head to clear it of distraction and went to work.

* * *

"Genie! Genie!" Jasmine said, rushing over to Genie, who was marching in front of the cribs like a soldier.

"Oh, hello, your majesty! How may I help you?" he asked.

"Genie, Aladdin called for you. He said he needed you immediately!"

"Al? Why would he need me now?"

Jasmine shrugged. "He never told me. But, you should go to him, just to make sure."

Genie nodded. "You'll be fine here, right, Your Majesty?"

"Of course! I am their mother, after all. And it's almost time for dinner. Don't worry about us."

Genie transformed himself into an Olympic sprinter and dashed off. "I'll be back soon! AL! AL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jasmine waved and quickly shut the door. She smiled. The plan worked. That was too easy.

* * *

Genie the Olympic sprinter came to a halt as soon as he spotted Aladdin by the throne.

"Al! AL!" Genie shouted, running to Aladdin. "I'm here! What do you need me for?"

Aladdin looked confused. "Genie? What are you doing here? I thought that you were watching over Miraj and Mirah?"

"I was! But then Jasmine told me that you needed me and that it was really important so I rushed over here!"

"So Jasmine's watching over the kids now?"

"I'm right here, in case you didn't notice," Aladdin turned around to see Jasmine standing behind him. "What's this talk of me asking Genie to come here? I haven't been in the nursery since I put them down for their nap an hour ago!"

"You told me to come see Aladdin right away! You said it was almost dinnertime" Genie said.

"No I didn't…"

Genie scratched his head. "I swear I thought you were watching over the babies…"

"Wait…Genie…if you're here…and Jasmine's here…who's watching the kids?"

* * *

It's time for…

THE MYSTERY MAN GAME!!

Okay, the rules are simple. Be the first to find out who the mystery man is and you win! What do you win? I don't know…a cookie?

Well, every chapter before I reveal the mystery man, I will give a clue to help you figure out who the mystery man is!

Alright then… let's begin! (P.S. The clues may suck, but at least I'm helping you!)

**Clue #1**

The mystery man can be found in one of the three movies, not the TV series. He is not in the TV series as far as I'm concerned. (Truth be told, I haven't seen the TV series…but my logic tells me that he doesn't have a reason to be in the show in the first place)


	4. Chapter Four : The Trade

* * *

Remember…wait for the clue at the end! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Now that the main part of his plan was complete, there was only one thing left to do before he could proceed to Phase Two : escape undetected. He had planned a multitude of possible escape tactics, but he could not decide on which to choose. He knew he had to decide quickly, or he would be discovered. He closed his eyes and scanned through his plans. His eyes snapped open. He knew what to do.

* * *

Jasmine, Aladdin and Genie raced through the crowd, trying to reach the nursery. They ran passed dozens of people, confusion plastered upon their faces. Jasmine wanted to stop and explain to them the situation, but she had more important things to attend to, like, oh, the safety of her children.

The three of them arrived at the large, decorated doors of the nursery. Aladdin grasped the handles and took a quick look at Genie and Jasmine.

"Here we go." He said. With a deep breath, he pulled the door opened, and at once, they spilt up and ran over to the two cribs. Aladdin and Genie peered over the rails of Miraj's crib. Miraj was inside, fast asleep with the ear of his blue teddy bear in his mouth. Aladdin let out a sigh of relief. "Miraj is fine. Thank the heavans!"

"But Mirah isn't..."Jasmine said in a quiet whisper. Aladdin and Genie's eyes grew wide as they ran over to Mirah's crib. Jasmine was frantically scanning the blankets and pillows for her daughter. Aladdin threw pillows and blankets away until the matress was stripped off its bedsheet. And there was no baby.

Jasmine buried her face in her hands as she fell to her knees and wept.

* * *

The man held the young child close to his chest as he rode through the sand desert. He squinted through the sun and spotted a small speck of a village in the distance. He smiled. He was almost there.

* * *

Aladdin ran to the gate guards. "Men! Have you seen anyone carring a child pass though?" he asked them impatiently.

"Well, there was a woman carrying a small baby girl pass by. We've never seen her come inside, but we let her though anyways."

"Which way did she go?"

"That way, sir."

"Send a team of searchers that way. Someone has taken my daughter, and I will make it my duty to get her back."

* * *

He stepped into an old shop. It was rather small and smelled of bread and buns. He walked to the counter and called to the man behind it.

"Hello, sir."

The man turned around. He wiped flour off his hands and walked to the counter. "Yes, welcome. How may I help you?"

"I heard you and your wife were looking to have a baby girl, am I correct?"

The man nodded. "Yes," he said slowly, "We are..."

"Well," he said, placing the small baby gently onto the counter. "I have an offer for you."

The other man looked at the baby with unbelieving eyes. "What kind of offer?"

"I know that a certain green piece is currently in your possession. Now, I'll make myself brief, I'll give you this child if oyu give me your green piece."

"You want my piece?"

"Yes. No matter if you agree or not, I will get that piece."

The man hesitated for a moment. Then, he dug into his shirt and pulled out a green amulet-looking charm. He handed it over to him. "Take it."

"Thank you. And, for my half of the bargain, here's a little bundle of joy for you too keep." And with that, he pocketed the piece and walked out.

* * *

"Malek, Malek!" a woman ran to the door and greeted her husband.

"Hello, my sweet." Malek said, kissing her forehead. "I have a surprise for you." Malek opened his cloak and revealed a small baby girl, wrapped in a blanket.

"Malek…it's a baby girl!" his wife said.

"I know. I found her on my way home, so I thought that maybe we could keep her."

"Malek that is a wonderful idea!"

"Well, we need to name her, right?"

"Hm…how about Aaliyah?"

"Aaliyah? That's a beautiful name."

* * *

It's time for…THE MYSTERY MAN GAME!!

Alright, remember, one clue to help you figure out the identity of the mystery man!

Okay, this chapter's clue is:

So you know that the mystery man can transform, leading you to believe that it's Jafar. However, Jafar is gone. For good.

This man doesn't have any super powers or magic powers or whatever. He only gets his powers from the Jewel of Power, in which he needs to collect all the pieces for it to reach its full potential.

People who can absolutely NOT be the mystery man thus far:

Mozenrath (He wasn't in the Movies)

Jafar (He's gone, and has super-magic powers


	5. Chapter Five : The Butterfly

Remember, the first one to correctly figure out the identity of the hooded figure wins a cookie!

Note about this chapter: it's a 14 year time skip. Therefore, Miraj and Mirah (who from now on will be called 'Aaliyah') are both 13 (they turn 14 in this chapter).

Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Aaliyah."

"Oh, mama, you shouldn't have!" Aaliyah said, giving her mother a hug.

"Nonsense! My girl is turning 14, and a mother's got to do what a mother's got to do!" she pulled out a small cake covered in pink and white icing.

"Mama, it looks delicious!" Aaliyah reached for a fork and took a bite out of the small, muffin-sized cake. "Mmm…it IS delicious!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"There's more cake?"

"No, I have one more gift to you." Aaliyah's mother took out a small box. It was wrapped in gold paper and had a little red ribbon on top.

Aaliyah took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a small gold butterfly hairclip.

"Mama, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "It must have cost you so much…"

"Don't worry about that, my dear. Do you like it?"

"Oh mama, I love it! Thank you so much!"

Just then, loud trumpets interrupted Aaliyah's birthday celebration.

"What in the name of Allah?" Aaliyah's mother said as she looked out the window. Aaliyah placed the hairclip back in the box and looked too.

"Mama, those are royal messengers! The colours on their clothing must mean that they're from Agrabah."

The two of them rushed outside. However, many other villagers came out to see the news too.

There were about 10 of them, 6 of them were most likely guards. They wore black vests with swords strapped to their waists and they rode beautiful black stallions. 4 of them wore white robes and large turbans. They rode white horses and each had a scroll. One of them opened the scroll and read it out loud.

"People of this village! We are royal messengers sent by the Royal Family of Agrabah! We have come to announce a Grand Ball in commemoration for His Royal Highness, Prince Miraj's 14th birthday. The ball is in 3 days. All maidens must attend, so says the Sultan. That is all."

Then, another one opened his scroll and spoke in a different dialect, and so did the third, and fourth. When they all finished, they rode off to the next village.

As soon as they were out of sight, the villagers began to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

"Can you believe it? A ball!"

"I can't wait to meet the prince!"

"I'm going to wear the finest dress the whole world has ever seen!"

Aaliyah groaned. She always thought that balls were for snobby rich people (someone she wasn't), and frankly, she wasn't very excited about this one.

_Great. Go to the ball, meet the prince, and go home. I'll have no chance. _

She walked back to her house, her mother following suit.

"Aaliyah, aren't you excited?" she asked

"Let me think. No, not really." Aaliyah replied.

"Why not? I think it would be exciting to meet the Royal Family."

"Mama, _why_ would the Royal Family call for a ball where _all_ maidens are to attend? If they're looking for a wife for the Prince, get a Princess!"

* * *

"Genie! Genie!" Miraj called out.

A puff of blue smoke appeared. "Hey, Miraj! What's happ-en-ing?" Genie asked

"Oh, nothing much. Mother and Father set up a ball for me." Miraj replied.

"A ball? I LOVE balls!" Genie snapped his fingers and he transformed into nobleman with blue skin and fine clothes. "Who's gonna be there? Will there be clowns?" this time, Genie disappeared and appeared behind Miraj, his elbow on his shoulder.

"I wish. There's going to be _girls_."

"Girls? Even better!" Genie flew around in circles before transforming into a girl version of himself, with a blonde wig, blush, and dark red lipstick.

"Genie! That's the problem! I…I don't know what to do."

Genie looked at him. "Don't know what to do?"

He then transformed into an Army Sergeant. "Alright, men. Training starts now! During your time here, you will learn the basics of the female species, just in time for the ball." Genie pressed his face against Miraj's. "Do I make myself clear, cadet?"

"Uh, um…sir, yes sir!" Miraj said, placing his right hand on his brow in a salute.

"Haha, just messing with ya." Genie said, transforming back to his old self. "Are you serious that you don't know how to act around girls?"

"No, not really."

"Well then," Genie split himself into two and transformed into a gold candelabra and a teapot. ." When they arrive, make yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Said the teapot.

"Ah, yes. When they come in, give them a dashing, debonair smile. Come, show me the smile." Said the candelabra, which had a heavy accent. Miraj nodded, and smiled.

"But don't scare the poor girls." Said the teapot. Miraj raised an eyebrow.

"Impress them with your rapier wit." Added the candelabra

"But be gentle," the teapot replied

"Shower them with compliments,"

"But be sincere,"

"And above all,"

"YOU MUST COMTROL YOUR TEMPER!" they both shouted.

Miraj gave them a questioning look . "Temper? I don't have a temper!"

The teapot and the candelabra became two blue blobs. The blobs then transformed into Genie.

"Sorry. Comes with the script."

* * *

So, there we go. Hey, look! Lumiere and Mrs. Potts made a cameo!!

It's time for…

The Mystery man game!!

This chapter's clue is….

Okay, so we know that he only appears in the movies, and doesn't have any magical powers.

Now, I'm telling you that he isn't related to Aladdin, or Jasmine, in ANY WAY. This now eliminates Cassim!

SO, it's NOT Mozenrath, or Jafar, or Cassim!

WHO CAN IT BE??


	6. Chapter Six : The Palace

Wow, we're almost halfway done this book! Yet, no one seems to know this man! He doesn't seem to play a very significant role in the movie. Wait, maybe that's why.

Anyways, some news from the other up-coming books. After _My Brother, My Sister_ (that's the individual title for the Aladdin book) is finished; I'll start with the Sleeping Beauty book, called _Dawn of a New Day_. After that, I've saved the best, and possibly longest, for last. It's the Beauty and the Beast book, called _Smile for Me_. It took me FOREVER to figure out the plot, and it's VERY different from the other two (you'll see when it's up).

So, I hope you stick with me through all three books. I hope I don't disappoint you!

I also want to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed! It means so much to me, and it keeps me going, knowing that people actually take their time to read it!! So thanks!

* * *

"I can't believe this." Aaliyah whispered as her carriage pulled away from her house. "How did I get talked into this again?"

* * *

FLASHBACK (Yay!) 

"Mama, _why_ would the Royal Family call for a ball where _all_ maidens are to attend? If they're looking for a wife for the Prince, get a Princess!"

"Aaliyah, listen to me." Her mother said, trying to reason with her daughter, "You're smart. You're witty. You're beautiful. If you go to the ball, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain!"

Aaliyah sighed. "But, mama, what am I supposed to wear?"

"I've got just the thing!" Aaliyah's mother went into a closet and pulled out a beautiful purple outfit. It had long, loose sleeves and it was cut around the mid-riff. It came with long, purple pants and slippers. "I was saving it for a special occasion, but you can wear it. Well, I guess this is a special occasion."

Aaliyah took the gown from her mother. "Thank you, mama. But, just because I'm going to this ball, doesn't mean that I'm going to enjoy it."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

_Oh, yeah. That's how._

Aaliyah sat in the carriage. It had been sent from Agrabah, to bring the girls to the palace. She shared her carriage with five other girls, all of them giggly, and excited.

Aaliyah sighed deeply and adjusted the gold butterfly clip that kept her hair out of her face.

* * *

"Oh man. Today's the day!" Miraj said as he paced back and forth the Grand ballroom. 

"Miraj, what are you doing?" said a female voice. Miraj spun around.

"Oh, hello mother. I was just…thinking." He replied

"It's about this ball, isn't it?" Jasmine asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just that, well, I don't think I'm ready. What if no one likes me?"

"Miraj, don't worry. Just be yourself. You're bound to find someone. And besides, you're a Prince." Jasmine kissed his cheek. "You better get changed. Genie's going to freak."

* * *

"Aladdin?" Jasmine said as she opened the door to their large room. 

"Over, here."

Jasmine walked over to the balcony. Aladdin was there, his elbows on the rail.

"Aladdin, it's almost time for the ball,"

"It's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"Is this about Miraj, or the ball?"

"Well, both. I'm afraid, Jasmine. What if she's not there? She's been lost for fourteen years. I don't think I can take it."

Jasmine hugged Aladdin. In response, he wrapped his arms around her delicate shoulders. "Don't worry, Aladdin. Everything will be alright. She will be there."

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Miraj asked. He wore white pants with a long, white shirt and a gold vest. He had a turban on his head complete with a long, purple feather. He wore a long, white cape attached to his vest, and he wore gold slippers on his feet. 

"You look, DASHING!!" Genie transformed into a girl (again) and fainted.

"What an idiot. You look good, kid." Iago said, flying over to Miraj and landing on his shoulder.

Miraj took one last look in the mirror.

* * *

(Tick-tock, tick-tock)

* * *

Aaliyah looked out the window of her carriage. "Wow." She said as she gazed upon the Royal Palace of Agrabah. It was made of white marble, with gold tops and large gardens. "This is place is big." 

"Of course it's big. It's the Royal Palace. Are you stupid?" a girl in her carriage remarked.

"Hey! You're breaking the rules, remember?" another girl said. "We don't talk to nobodies."

Aaliyah sighed and placed her elbow on the window. She rested her chin on her hand as she continued to look outside. _This ball hasn't even started yet, and I already want to go home. _

The carriage stopped. The other girls started to giggle…loudly. Aaliyah groaned. _Why does this happen to me? Why wasn't I a boy? _

The door to their carriage opened and a man with white robed led them out. Aaliyah was the last one to leave, and as soon as she stepped off, the carriage sped away. _Well, I'm not getting away that easily._

The man took them to the Grand Ballroom, and everyone, even Aaliyah gasped. The ballroom was enormous. It had marble floors and a high ceiling. On the ceiling were pictures of angels and clouds. The ballroom also had large windows that were decorated with beautiful silk curtains.

There were other girls in the ballroom, a lot of girls, actually. The five girls she shared a carriage with shrieked loudly and joined the others.

Aaliyah sighed again and fixed her butterfly clip. She spotted a garden with a fountain. She walked towards it and looked around. No one was there. Well, if she was going to stay there, might as well be scarce.

* * *

Yet, another chapter is done! Thank you all for your support! 

So, this chapter's clue is…uh, hold on…let me get it…

Ah, yes.

This clue is that you only see him once. Yes, in the movie, he only makes ONE appearance. He comes, says some lines, then leaves. That's it. Don't get this clue mixed up with the first clue.


	7. Chapter Seven : The Garden

Well, here's chapter seven! I just wanted to give you guys a HUGE thank you for reviewing my story! I can honestly say that without you, I wouldn't have gone past the first chapter.

I also wanted to say thank you for all the Mystery Man guesses, though, I'm sorry to say that no one won the cookie…yet. Let's see…you have…about…until chapter 8 to guess, because I'm revealing his identity in chapter nine. So, good luck to all!!

* * *

The ball had been going on for about two hours or so, and Miraj was starting to get really tired of all the girls swarming around him. He tried to do what Genie said: giving them charming, debonair smiles, showering them with compliments, impressing them with…what was it again? Oh, yes, his rapier wit. But, all these things got him into deeper waters, as the girls bombarded him and argued with one another. He could almost hear them saying: 

"Did you hear that? He called me pretty!"

"No he didn't! He called ME pretty. You're as ugly as a sack of potatoes!"

"Shut it, both of you. Who cares if he called you pretty? He _smiled_ at me!"

Miraj needed time alone. A long time, far away from all these girls.

So, while his parents were busy attending to guests, Miraj stealthily made his way through the crowds unnoticed (a trait that his mother said he picked up from his father) to the garden.

* * *

"Finally, away from all that…" he stopped mid-sentence when he spotted a girl sitting by the fountain. Her hand was slowly brushing the top of the water and a number of goldfish had gathered there, hoping for food. 

"What is she doing here?" Miraj asked himself. "She's not like those other girls. Then again, it's probably because she didn't see me yet."

Breathing deeply, he approached the girl. "Hello there. I'm Prince Miraj. What's your name?"

The girl stiffened for a moment, then replied. "My name is Aaliyah."

"Aaliyah, huh? So tell me, Aaliyah, why aren't you in the ballroom with the other girls?" he asked.

"Because I don't like balls."

"Really? I hate them too."

"Why are you here? You should be entertaining your guests." She said.

"Well, I needed time alone. And besides, you're a guest too." Miraj replied. This girl wasn't like the others. Instead of shrieking with delight when he asked for her name, she replied, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Can you turn around? I'd like to see your face."

Aaliyah sighed, and then turned around. She had beautiful brown eyes and long black hair. Another thing was that she almost looked like a mirror image of him, with more feminine features.

"Wow. You're pretty. You know, you almost look like my mother."

Her eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Your _mother_?"

"W-wait. I meant that in a good way!"

"Oh, so I look like a mother?"

"No! I was trying to say---"

"Forget it." She got up quickly and walked away.

"F-fine! Be that way!" he yelled at her

She turned around "Fine! I'd rather look like a mother than be one of you stuffed shirt, over inflated, swaggering peacocks!" She swiftly turned around, but her butterfly clip fell of in the process.

"Peacock? Fine, you…you…" Miraj couldn't believe what he was saying, "you _streetrat_!"

"Streetrat…? Urrgghh!" Aaliyah continued to storm out of the palace.

* * *

"My, your gown looks lovely, Your Majesty!" 

"Why thank you!" Jasmine said with a smile. _So far, so good_, she thought to herself, _but no sight of her, yet._

"Jasmine? Jasmine?" Aladdin called out.

"Over here, Aladdin!" she said, sticking her arm in the air.

"Jasmine," Aladdin said, walking up to her. She slowly brought her arm down. "Have you seen Miraj?"

"No, actually, I haven't." she replied.

"…you _streetrat_!"

"Did you hear that?" Jasmine and Aladdin looked at the garden.

"_Streetrat? _Ugh!" a girl with long, black hair and purple clothes stormed out of the garden and out of the palace. She left so quickly, they didn't have enough time to see her face. A few minutes later, Miraj ran out.

"Miraj!" Aladdin and Jasmine rushed over to where their son was. "Miraj, what happened?"

"That girl!" he replied, pointing to where to the door she went out of.

"Miraj, were you the one that called that girl a _streetrat_?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, yes, but---"

"No buts Miraj! You know that you should _never_ use that word!"

"Mother!"

"Miraj, she's right. I've been called that name countless times. You don't know how much it hurts." Aladdin added.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not us who you should say sorry to." Jasmine said

"You need to find that girl and apologize."

"How am I going to apologize to her? She's gone, and I can't leave the ball."

"Don't worry. I'll get Genie to run the ball while we're gone."

"_We're_?"

"Yeah. We're coming too." Aladdin said.

"But why?"

"We want to make sure you apologize properly" Jasmine said. _And see if she's the one_.

* * *

Well, there we go. Chapter seven, completed. 

And, as I promised, a clue. This is the second-last clue I will be giving you. I think you should be able to find out who he is after this one.

Clue:

This man has met Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine and Raja. However, their meeting was quite…how should I put it…_brief_.


	8. Chapter Eight : The Search

Hello, everybody! Sorry for not being able to update soon. It was my brother's birthday on the 25th, so I was pretty busy. Also, school started, so I'm not going to be able to update frequently (like maybe once a week if I'm lucky). Oh, and it was my parent's wedding anniversary on the 4th, and I've been working on Photoshop like CRAZY to make my gift.

Well, it looks like we have a winner! I'd like to congratulate Le Bat en Rouge for correctly guessing the Mystery Man! So, Le Bat en Rouge, you win a cookie!

Thanks for everyone who participated!

ALSO, I'd like to thank TRP (that's The Rising Phoenix, people) for helping me over come my Writer's Block! Since saying 'Thank You' isn't enough (for me, at least), I'm going to say it in all the languages I know!

Thank you!

Maraming Salamat! (Tagalog)

Merci Beaucoup! (French)

Arigatogozaimasu! (Japanese)

Mucho Gracias! (Spanish)

…and that's about it )

* * *

"Miraj, how could you do that to the poor girl?" Jasmine scolded her son. She and Aladdin had told Genie of their plan and he had agreed to stay behind to entertain the remaining guests. "You know that you should never use that word in our house!" 

"I know, mother." Miraj replied.

"So, WHY did you call that girl a streetrat?"

"Mother, she called me a stuffed shirt, over-inflated..."

"… Swaggering peacock." Jasmine finished.

"Yes! That's it." Miraj exclaimed. Then it hit him. "How did you know that?" Jasmine quickly turned around.

"Just a hunch. Now, go get your father and let's go." Miraj did as told and soon, Jasmine was all alone.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them stood by the large doors of the palace, and pretty soon, they discovered that this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought it would. 

"How are we going to catch up with her now? She could be anywhere. What if we send the guards to look for her?" Miraj suggested.

"No. If we send the guards, it would scare the poor girl. Especially if she thinks she's being hunted." Jasmine said.

"Yes, no guards. Wait, we have the ultimate travelers! Carpet! Carpet, over here!" Aladdin called out as the purple and blue carpet flew over. "Carpet can help us catch up to her."

Miraj looked at Carpet as he saluted Aladdin and Jasmine and flew about to show that he is the ultimate travelers. He wanted to go, and he wanted to apologize, even if she did make him angry. But somewhere deep inside, he felt that he had known the girl for a long time, although they had just met ten minutes ago.

* * *

"I hate this place. I want to go home." Aaliyah said as she walked down an abandoned street in Agrabah. It had been an awful day, and all she really wanted was to go home and forget about it ever happening. As she was walking, a small box fell from the sky and hit Aaliyah on the head. 

"Ouch," she said as the box bounced off and landed on the ground in front of her feet.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a good-sized, multi-coloured (that's right, I spell 'colour' with a U!) jewel.

"How pretty," she said as she removed the jewel out of its box and placed it around her neck. "I'll give it to mama when I get home. Maybe she can use it to pay back for the butterfly clip she gave me." Aaliyah placed a hand on her hair where the clip used to be, but she felt nothing but hair. "Oh! I must've dropped it back at the palace!" She turned around, but then Miraj's voice rang through her head.

"_Fine, you…you...streetrat!_" Anger flowed through Aaliyah's veins, and she turned around. The jewel, sensing her anger, glowed, and pretty soon, Aaliyah's body went limp.

* * *

(Okay, TRP, here we go!) 

Aaliyah found herself climbing a ladder, yet she didn't know why or what made her climb to the roof of this building. Heck, she didn't even know how she got there. All she remembered was feeling angry at Miraj, then…blank. Gazing up with transfixed eyes, she saw something in the sky above her.

The family of three scanned the streets, alleyways, and buildings below them.

"Father, look! I think that's her." Miraj said pointing to a nearby building.

Aladdin and Jasmine peered down as they saw the young girl from below, yet they were too far up to get a close view of her face. Something about her struck a chord with Jasmine, but even Jasmine herself couldn't tell you what it was.

Carpet knew instinctively to start to descend, however Aaliyah had other plans. She suddenly had tunnel vision as the only person she saw was Miraj. Her inner self knew something bad was about to happen, and really didn't want it to. Miraj's words hurt, bad enough to never really want to see him again or have anything to do with him. But they certainly didn't hurt enough for her to want him or his family to get hurt.

Without warning colored fireballs suddenly shot out of her hands. _What? What just happened? _She thought to herself, as she didn't have any control over her body at the moment. One of the fireballs turned Carpet into stone and he came crashing to the ground. Another knocked Jasmine unconscious and she fell off.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried as he tried to catch his wife. Aaliyah continued to stare with wide eyes.

_No! I can't let this happen! _For a moment, Aaliyah felt her body again; she had regained control of it. She let out another fireball, and it, just in the nick of time, caught Jasmine before she fell to her death.

She gave out a sigh of relief, but before long, energy started to flow through her veins and the Jewel was regaining control. _No! I won't lose control again! _She thought as she fought hard to push the strange energy out. Her attempts failed, and soon, her body felt limp again.

* * *

YES! I've done it! I've beat my Writer's Block, and now, I feel like posting another chapter! 

Thank you, thank you, thank you TRP!

P.S, I won't be giving out anymore clues, seeing that people had already figured it out.

P.P.S, Forget what I said in Chapter 7 about revealing his identity in Chapter 9. I've pushed it back, and he'll make his real appearance in Chapter 10. So don't ask.


	9. Chapter Nine : The Rooftop

Wahoo! Another chapter up!

Some things I must tell you:

UNO: Speaking of books, I'm sort of in the middle of a decision. Should I make separate stories for each separate book, or should I put all three books under the same name? You tell me!

DOS: I've been hit with inspiration! When I went to Niagara this weekend, I passed by a school called "Prince Philip Public School". We all know who Prince Philip is (if you don't, I sentence you to go to Blockbuster and rent Sleeping Beauty). So, now I want to finish this story so I can continue on with the series!

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Let's get this show on the road, people!!

* * *

Aladdin and Miraj watched Jasmine fall from a nearby rooftop. 

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried out. You can only imagine their relief when they saw the fireball catch Jasmine on the last second.

"That was close," Miraj said as the fireball laid Jasmine down on a pile of dirty carpets on the ground.

"That fireball…didn't it come from…" the two of them turned around to see Aaliyah, her eyes and the Jewel glowing. The wind picked up, and in result, it blew all of her hair in front of her face, therefore, Aladdin couldn't see it clearly.

"That's her?" Aladdin asked his son. "What exactly did you do?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the result of my actions, father," Miraj replied as the two men slowly stepped back. Aaliyah sent out more fireballs in their direction and the two of them leaped away.

"Watch out for those fireballs!" Aladdin called out to Miraj.

"Thanks for the advice," Miraj replied as he jumped away to dodge another one.

* * *

Aaliyah stirred. _What's going on? _She asked herself. She saw Miraj and the Sultan, and they were leaping, jumping and running away from coloured fireballs. _No! Not again!_

* * *

Aladdin leaped again and dodged another fireball. _Whew! I'm getting tired... _he thought to himself. He didn't notice Aaliyah had sent another fireball, directly at Aladdin. 

"Father!!" Miraj called out. But it was too late, the fireball was about to hit Aladdin. In a futile attempt to protect himself, Aladdin raised his arms and covered his face.

* * *

Aaliyah watched what was going on. _No! The Sultan! I can't just stay here and do nothing!! _She cried out in her head. At that moment, the felt the strange energy starting to disappear, and little by little, she felt in control. 

_Stop! Stop the fireball! _She ordered in her head. _Fireball! I command you to stop!! _

The fireball stopped, just an inch away from Aladdin's raised arms. It hovered for a moment, and then it disappeared. As soon as she felt her legs again, Aaliyah ran towards him.

"Sultan? Sultan?"

Aladdin heard a female voice calling out to him.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, thank you." He replied.

"Father! Father!" Miraj called out as he ran to Aladdin's side. "Father! I'm so glad you're…" his voice trailed off when he noticed Aaliyah standing nearby. "You!"

Aaliyah gulped when she heard him. His voice…there was hate…fear. His eyes…anger and worry.

"You almost killed my mother!" he screamed. Aaliyah stepped back.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she stuttered.

"You nearly killed my father!"

"Please, I didn't do it on purpose!" she stepped back more.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

Before Aaliyah could say anything, the Jewel glowed again.

"No!" she exclaimed. She turned to Miraj. "Please! You have to take this off!"

"What? I don't understand…"

"The necklace! Please, take it off!" she pleaded. The glow of the jewel became brighter.

Miraj was beginning to understand what was happening. He reached for the Jewel when the Jewel became so bright that it almost blinded him. The Jewel was in total control.

"Miraj!" Aladdin called out. "Miraj! What's going on?"

Miraj ran to Aladdin's side again. "Father! We must remove that necklace! It's controlling her!"

Aladdin nodded. "I'll try to hold her back, and you'll take it off." He stood up and brushed his pants. "Let's go."

* * *

Aladdin positioned himself behind a large pile of boxes and signaled Miraj. He nodded and ran towards Aaliyah. 

"Hey! Come and get me!" he cried out. _Come on…chase me!_

Aaliyah looked at him for a moment, before coming and running at him. _Perfect!_ Miraj said to himself as he turned around and ran towards the pile. As soon as she passed it, Aladdin jumped out and caught her in a bear hug.

"Now, Miraj!"

Miraj ran to her and fumbled to get the lock to open while Aladdin struggled to keep her down.

"Can you do it faster?"

"I'm trying!" Miraj finally got the lock to open and snatched the necklace from Aaliyah's neck. Her eyes glowed for a moment, and then turned back to normal. A few seconds later, she blackened out. Aladdin's strong arms kept her from tumbling over.

Miraj eyed the jewel. "What do you thing it does?" he asked.

"Miraj! Don't look at it! It could control you too. Throw it to the side for now." Aladdin instructed as he gently laid Aaliyah on the ground. Miraj looked at the jewel again with wide eyes, and quickly threw it aside before kneeling beside his father.

Aladdin studied Aaliyah's face carefully. "She looks like…"

His sentence was cut of by a coloured fireball that hit the ground close to where Aaliyah was lying.

"What? How did that happen?" Miraj asked. Aladdin looked up.

"Ah, oh great Sultan. How nice to see you again." A figure said. He was standing at the edge of the roof, the Jewel around his neck.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Aladdin asked, standing in front of Aaliyah.

"You do not remember? Oh, I'm awfully hurt…_streetrat_."

Aladdin's eyes grew wide.

"See? You finally remember me. I want to congratulate you for being able to defeat my pawn over there." He said, pointing to Aaliyah.

"Father? Who is that man?" Miraj asked, taking his place beside his father.

"That man…he is…"

* * *

Ahh! Cliffhanger…well, not really. You all should know him by now. 

Don't forget to review!!


	10. Chapter Ten : Family

Hello, all! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. I wrote it on a school night so it might not turn out the way I wanted. I got some motivation while doing homework. How? Don't ask.

Oh, BTW, someone asked if the 'Jewel' was canon. It's not. I made it up. Cool, no?

Anyways, just read already!!

* * *

"Father…who is that man?" 

"That man…his name is…what's your name again?" Aladdin asked.

"It's ACHMED! SULTAN ACHMED!!!!!!"

"Oh, right. I remember now." Aladdin let out a little laugh, and then his face went serious again. "What do you want, Achmed?

"Oh, nothing big, really. Just supreme control of all kingdoms, basic stuff. And everyone knows how to gain control of a kingdom…oh! And revenge on that wife of yours…" Achmed replied, twirling the Jewel between his fingers.

"Mother? What did she ever do to _you_?" Miraj asked.

"That dammed tiger…" Achmed whispered quietly as he took a hand and rubbed his tush.

"I'll never let you control Agrabah!" Aladdin said, putting his fists in front of him, ready to strike. Miraj followed suit and placed his fists forward too. He wasn't really following the conversation, but he understood that this guy was bad.

Achmed laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat me with fists when I have the _ultimate_ weapon?"

"Well, we won't know until we try, right?" Aladdin said before running up and throwing a punch. Aladdin's eyed grew wide. He was sure that Achmed was there…

"Too slow streetrat!" Achmed cried out as he appeared behind Aladdin. Aladdin quickly spun around, but it _was_ too slow. Achmed kicked him away.

Miraj snuck up behind him and jumped on him. Achmed grabbed Miraj's arms and threw him over to where Aladdin was.

Miraj landed on his father.

"Ouch."

Achmed laughed. "…and you thought you could beat me…"

Miraj got up and helped Aladdin get back on his feet.

"We're not done yet!"

* * *

_Oh…what's going on?_

Aaliyah's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at the sky for a moment.

_Ah…what just happened? I don't remember anything…what's going on?_

Slowly, she tried to sit up. She looked at her arms.

_I got a bruise! When did that happen?_ [ I always say that )

She carefully rubbed the throbbing bruise on her arm. Aaliyah also noticed that some of the tassels on her clothes had come off and she was only wearing one slipper.

Still rubbing her painful bruise, Aaliyah turned around. Her eyes grew wide. _No way!_ She scrambled up on her feet.

* * *

_­_Aladdin hit a pile of crates, Miraj following suit soon after. 

Achmed laughed again. "This is getting a little boring, is it not?"

Aladdin wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "You're despicable!"

"You never know when to give up, don't you streetrat."

Aladdin looked over his shoulder. "Miraj," he shook Miraj's shoulder. "Miraj…" there was no use. He was out cold. He looked back at Achmed.

"You'll never get Agrabah. I've beaten harder villains than you!" (That's true…)

Achmed scowled. "Time to end this, streetrat!" He held his hand out and it began to glow. Aladdin had seen that glow before, on different hands. He tried to stand up, but realized that his right foot was trapped beneath a heavy crate. Aladdin tried to pull it out, but it was no use. The glow of Achmed's hand grew brighter. It was ready to launch.

"Say goodbye!!" The fireball shot out of his hand, directly aimed at Aladdin. As he did before, he raised his left arm and tried to cover himself, as he was using the other one for support.

_The last time this happened, I was lucky. Now my luck has run out. Is this really the end, though?_

He closed his eyes. _Come! _

But it didn't.

Almost reluctantly, Aladdin opened his eyes. He gasped.

"A…are you…okay?" Aaliyah stammered. She was kneeling before him, arms spread out.

"Yes…but…you…"

"Sorry…" Aaliyah collapsed on Aladdin's lap. He saw, on her back, a large burn mark; the result of a large fireball. She had taken the hit _for_ him.

"So it looks like father and daughter finally meet for the first and last time," Achmed said.

"Daughter…?"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" he chuckled. "But no matter, you'll all be dead soon,"

Aladdin filled with rage. That man had taken his family and ripped it apart. He _**had**_ to pay.

With new strength, he managed to lift the crate and slipped his foot out. The slipper he wore came off, but he didn't care. He took Aaliyah's limp body and placed it beside Miraj. He stood and faced Achmed.

"You evil man…"

Achmed looked flattered, "Compliment noted and accepted," (from the Addams Family, lol)

Aladdin saw a glimmer on the corner of his eye. He looked at Achmed's belt. _A sword!!_ He got an idea.

Before Achmed knew what had happened, Aladdin had run by him and ripped the sword off his belt. This resulted in the belt ripping and his pants falling to his knees, revealing the _same_ boxer-briefs he wore that day. His face turned scarlet as he scrambled to pull them up.

"WHY YOU!" he shot another fireball at Aladdin. But Aladdin had been expecting it. He positioned the sword at an angle. _I hope this works, _he prayed.

Just as planned, the fireball hit the sword and bounced off. It was re-directed back at Achmed with amazing speed.

"What?" Fireball hit Achmed square on the chest. The impact threw him back, and he was standing next to the ledge. "No!" he cried out as he fell to his death.

* * *

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" 

Aladdin turned around to see Jasmine hopping off Carpet and running over to greet him.

"Jasmine!" he cried out and the two shared a hug and a kiss. "I thought I lost you!"

Jasmine smiled. "I won't go that easily." Carpet flew over.

"Hey! Are you okay, Carpet?" Aladdin asked him, and he nodded in response.

"Where are Miraj and that girl?" Jasmine asked. Aladdin looked over to a pile of boxes.

"Come with me."

Aladdin took Jasmine and Carpet over to where Miraj and Aaliyah lay. Jasmine gasped.

"Aladdin…" she started, her hands shaking. "They…they look the same!" she said before collapsing onto her knees.

"I know. Do you know why?"

Jasmine paused for a second and started to cry. She got up and hugged Aladdin again. "Oh, Aladdin,"

"It's a miracle."

* * *

Jasmine: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! 

Sai: Oh! Nice to finally see you after one and a half chapters.

Jasmine: I can't believe…I CAN'T believe that you killed them!

Sai: Who?

Jasmine: Miraj and Mirah!

Sai: What? They're not dead!

Jasmine:…they're not?

Sai: Of _course_ they're not! I'm not that evil

Jasmine: (jumps on Sai and hugs her) Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…

Sai: Not so hard! If you kill me, I won't be able to write the next chapter!!

* * *

Well, it has finally come down to this. Once more chapter and this is finished. I'm glad I was able to write this. It was really fun. Major thanks to scarletsapphires for letting me use Miraj, and if you're reading this, scarletsapphires, I'm still waiting on that drawing you said that you were going to do for me (I don't mean to nag). 

Thanks to all the reviews, and please don't forget to do so!


	11. Chapter Eleven : The Truth

Happy Halloween, readers! If you're wondering how I managed to type this, my teacher told us that if we gave her 5 of all the chocolate we received while trick-or-treating. So, I gave her 5, and found time to do this.

Can you imagine... it's the last chapter! AH!

P.S. This might be the longest chapter I've written so far.

* * *

Aaliyah slowly opened her eyes. Instantly, she felt a surge of pain rushing through her spine. She cringed. 

It was then that she realized that she was lying down on a bed, with white silk bed sheets underneath her and pink blankets of silk on top of her. Trying not to wrinkle the beautifully placed sheets, Aaliyah slipped half of her body out of the blankets and sat up on the bed, leaning on the large headboard, which was made of fine quality wood, or so she thought.

She took a glance at the ceiling. It was, for starters, very high up. It was also decorated with angels, sitting on clouds. _I must be at the Palace,_ she thought to herself. She carefully took one end of the blankets and pulled them off her legs. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Pain shot through her body again, and Aaliyah had to hold on to the headboard to keep herself from falling. _Then again, I could be dead and this is Heaven. But you don't feel pain n Heaven…_

She waited for a moment until the pain died down a bit, before standing upright again. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a scroll, on the bedside table. Aaliyah picked it up.

_To Aaliyah_

"Oh, it's for me," she said to herself. She took one end of the scroll and opened it.

_Aaliyah,_

_You've finally woken up! You were out for five days._

"Five days?" Aaliyah said before continuing.

_In case you didn't know, you're at the Palace right now. We took you here after the incident on the rooftop. I will be forever in your debt for saving my husband. I see his courage in you._

"_I see his courage in you_? What does that mean?"

_Anyways, on the small sofa to your right, I've laid out some clothes for you to use. Feel free to use them._

Aaliyah looked at said sofa, and saw that there were clothes on the sofa, in varying colours.

_On the vanity, you will find a blue headband with a large sapphire on the middle. This is for you. It once belonged to me, but since I no longer use it, it is for you to keep. Anything in this room is at your disposal._

She eyed the headband and continued reading.

_Once you have changed, you may go about the Palace. I insist that you find me or my husband, for we have much to tell you. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Queen Jasmine_

Aaliyah rolled the scroll and placed it back on the bedside table. She then walked over to the sofa where the clothes were laid out. There were four outfits there: A green one, a purple one, a pink one and a light blue one. Aaliyah liked the colour green, but she didn't like the shade of the outfit's, so she moved on to the next one. The purple outfit looked too formal, and the pink one was too…girly. So she decided to take the blue outfit behind an area of the room screened off for changing. While doing so, Aaliyah realized that she was barefoot. She popped her head over the screen and saw blue slippers by the sofa. She smiled.

When she was finished, she walked over to the vanity and looked at her reflection. The blue top was just the right size for her. It cut off around the bellybutton, but a thin piece of transparent cloth attached to the top covered it. The sleeves went up her shoulders and criss-crossed on the back.

On her way to the vanity, Aaliyah slipped the matching blue slippers on her bare feet before continuing. On the vanity, she saw a clean brush. She took it and slowly brushed her long hair. It only took a minute for Aaliyah to finish and walk to the door. She reached for the handle, when she remembered the Queen's headband. Walking back to the vanity, Aaliyah fingered the headband. It was quite light, despite the large gem it held. She placed it on her head, and she felt her outfit...complete.

Once again, Aaliyah placed a hand on the brass doorknob. She took a deep breath before opening it.

* * *

The hall was empty and quiet. The only sound Aaliyah could here were her soft steps against the marble floor. She passed by dozens of doors, not daring to open any one. It was like that for a couple of minutes, until she passed by a door that was half-open. 

Not knowing why, Aaliyah was mysteriously intrigued by this room. Slowly, she stepped inside. It was quite a large room. On the walls were teddy bears, toy blocks, rattles, things related to babies. The first thing she saw was a table with two sets of clothing on it. Aaliyah slowly approached it, when she realized that one set was blue, and the other set was pink. Gently, she grazed her fingers along the fabric. _Wait a minute…_she thought. Unlike last time, she felt the fabric on both sets harder. "That's funny," she said to herself, "The blue clothes feel as if they had been worn, yet the pink clothes feel new."

She brushed it off. On the floor by the large windows, there were carpets, and on them were pink and blue stuffed animals and pillows. Eyebrows raised, she kneeled on the carpets. Just like the clothes, the blue stuffed animals had chew marks, stains, and missing limbs, yet the pink ones were untouched. "What's going on here?" She felt a cloud of confusion circling around her head.

Aaliyah turned her head to see a pair of white cribs that were as big as her bed back at home. She stood up and walked over to the cribs and peered inside. Everything seemed normal; one crib was filled with blue blankets, and the other one with pink. She placed a hand on the front of the blue crib. _What is that? _She asked herself. Looking down to where her hand was, Aaliyah noticed a gold plaque on the crib with writing on it. She bent down to read the inscription:

_The crib of His Highness, Prince Miraj_

"No way! This is Prince Miraj's nursery!" she exclaimed. "Wait. Why are there two cribs here?"

She walked over to the second crib. There were two plaques on it. "The crib of Her Highness, Princess Mirah." She read out loud. "…Princess Mirah? I've never heard of Prince Miraj having a sister." She looked at the second gold plaque right underneath the first one. "May Allah watch her soul where ever she may be."

Aaliyah raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. If there really was a Princess, what happened to her?" she thought out loud.

"She got kidnapped." Aaliyah's eyed grew wide as she turned around.

_Oh no…_ "You…Your Majesty…" she stammered "I'm so sorry! I didn't…I never…"

"No, don't worry about it." Jasmine said, walking over to the cribs. She placed delicate fingers on the bars. "I wanted to show you this room anyways."

"Show me?"

Jasmine looked at Aaliyah. "May I tell you a story?"

Aaliyah nodded.

"When we were married, Aladdin and I…we wanted to have children. So came that blessed day when I gave birth to two lovely twins."

_Twins?_ Aaliyah thought. _I thought Miraj was an only child…_

"It was a boy and a girl. The boy had shaggy black hair and black eyes. We named him Miraj. The girl also had black hair, except she had deep, brown eyes. We named her Mirah."

Unconsciously, Aaliyah placed a hand on the plaque.

"We were so happy. Our wish had finally come true. We wanted to share the great news to all of Agrabah's citizens, but I was way too weak. So, we waited for two weeks.

When we announced the news, everyone was so happy. It was then that we decided to hold a grand celebration in honour of the Royal births.

The celebration was fantastic. However, the twins fell asleep soon after it started, so we placed them back in their cribs." Jasmine motioned to the ones they were standing beside. "Our good friend Genie volunteered to watch over them while we continued. However…" she paused for a moment. "Someone disguised themselves as me, and managed to persuade Genie to leave the room. The twins were left unguarded.

When we found out about this, Aladdin, Genie and I ran here as fast as we could, but we were too late. The stranger…" Aaliyah noticed a tear coming out of Jasmine's eye, "The stranger took Mirah."

"Oh no!" Aaliyah gasped as she placed the hand that was previously on the gold plaque on her mouth. _That explains the pink clothes, toys and crib!_

"We immediately dismissed the guests," Jasmine continued, "after thoroughly checking their belongings. None of them had her. We searched for months and months, yet we couldn't find her." She turned to Aaliyah. "But you know what? We found her."

Aaliyah couldn't help but smile. "Really? You did?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. It took fourteen years, but we found her. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

"Where is she?" Aaliyah asked.

Jasmine smiled, "Standing right in front of me."

* * *

Aaliyah's mouth hung wide open. "W-what?" 

"It's you! We've been waiting so long…" Jasmine went up and embraced Aaliyah and cried. "You don't know how long…"

Aaliyah was in utter shock. She couldn't be this …this lost Princess or whatever. However, with Jasmine crying on her shoulder, she felt like she couldn't do anything about it.

"Please…please stop crying," she tried to ease the sobbing Queen. Jasmine let go of her and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry for that," Jasmine said, "and I know that this might come as a big shock to you…"

"I'm so sorry…" Aaliyah said as she ran out the room.

"Wait! Come back!" Jasmine called out.

_I'm so sorry, Your Highness, _Aaliyah thought, _but I need some time to think about this.

* * *

_

Aladdin peeked out of the large doorway that led to the fountain. Just as he had expected, Aaliyah was sitting there, her fingers grazing the top of the water. He smiled when he saw her wearing the clothes Jasmine had laid out for her, and he smiled even more when he saw Jasmine's signature blue headband resting over her hair.

Jasmine had told him what had happened when she told Aaliyah of her true identity. Aladdin had told her that perhaps she needed some time to think about it. She had said it herself; it might have been a shock to her.

So, there he was. He hoped that he had given her enough time. Gently, he walked towards her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. Aaliyah turned her head and nodded. Aladdin sat down and looked at the sky.

"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Aaliyah whispered.

"For what?"

"For running away like that. I shouldn't have, and…"

"No, don't worry. We understand." Aladdin replied.

Aaliyah looked into the pool. "I've always known that the parents I knew weren't the ones that…well…made me. I just expected them to be…well…in worse condition that we were. I had thought that my father found me on the street because my real parents couldn't support me. And…and now that I know who my real parents are…it's just scary."

"Well, what are you scared of?"

Aaliyah sighed. "I don't know. I've lived my whole life as a normal commoner. Rich people barely looked at me. Now…people are going to bow…it's so weird… and scary. And…and I'd have to meet other Royal people…and...Balls…and everything!"

Aladdin remained silent.

"I'm not sure I'm your daughter."

"Listen to me. You ARE my daughter. You know how I know? Because you are just like Jasmine. Stubborn and hardheaded. You stand up for what you believe and you don't care what other people think. But when it comes to people you love and care about, you're braver than anyone I've ever seen." Aladdin looked into Aaliyah's eyes. "You're as beautiful as her too."

Aaliyah felt tears coming out of her eyes. _Maybe I really do belong here. Maybe…maybe I found my real family._ She began to cry. Aladdin gave Aaliyah a hug.

"There, there,"

"I'm so sorry…for everything. I hurt you…so much, and…I feel so horrible…for making you feel that way…" she sobbed as she leaned on Aladdin's chest. "I'll stay…if you'll take me."

"We'll take you with open arms."

* * *

Miraj nervously felt the gift he had in his pocket. It had been a week since his parents introduced to the whole kingdom the lost Princess, his sister, Mirah. To his surprise, it was the same girl he met during the ball! He had always wondered why there were two cribs in his nursery, and when he asked, they always dismissed it. 

Anyways, he stood underneath her balcony, waiting for Carpet to arrive. "Where are you?" he asked out loud. Just as if on cue, Carpet appeared out of the corner of the Palace. "There you are!" he exclaimed.

Carpet gave a salute and motioned for Miraj to hop on board.

"You know what to do, right?"

Carpet 'nodded' and started to ascend towards the balcony.

* * *

Aaliyah, I mean Mirah, stood on the balcony watching the people of Agrabah do their daily tasks. It had been two weeks since she had been presented to the citizens as the lost Princess. That was one of the scariest things she experienced in her life. She thought that they wouldn't accept her, but they cheered and celebrated instead. 

There was also the fact that she had to get used to being called 'Mirah' instead of 'Aaliyah', though Jasmine, Aladdin and Miraj had started calling her 'Aali'(pronounced 'Ah-lee') as a nickname.

She turned around and began walking back to her room when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, Aali." Aaliyah/Mirah turned around.

"Hello, Miraj." She started. "How did you get here?"

Miraj landed on the balcony. "Magic Carpet." Carpet zoomed out and took Mirah's hand in a tassel and kissed it. "Aali, this is Carpet."

"It's beautiful," Mirah said as Carpet flew towards Miraj. Miraj sat on Carpet and fished something out of his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you," he said as he handed Mirah the gold butterfly clip she had lost. Mirah beamed as she placed the clip in her hair.

"Thank you so much! I though I had lost it forever," she said.

"No problem. I found it by the fountain." Miraj said. He then pointed to Carpet. "You want to go take a ride? We can visit your old home, if you want."

"Is it safe?" Mirah asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Miraj asked, holding out a hand.

Mirah paused for a moment before smiling and accepting the hand. "Yes."

* * *

Sai: Well, readers, it looks like the book is finally finished. 

Mirah: Wait! What happens next? I gotta know! What would mama say? Oh, you have to continue it!

Sai: I don't have page in here to continue it!

Mirah: Then what about a sequel?

Sai:...that's not a bad idea. I'll think about that.

Boy with shaggy blonde hair: HEY! No fair! Miraj and Mirah gets a sequel, Rose gets two separate stories AND a prequel, and I don't?

Sai: David, the good readers don't even know who the heck you are, or Rose for that matter.

David:...They don't?

Sai: No. Your book starts in the next chapter.

David: Next chapter already? I need to get ready!

Mirah: Who was that?

Sai: Oh, the main character in the next book, the "Sleeping Beauty" book.

Mirah: Oh, okay...

Sai: Oh no! I got a test tomorrow? I gotta go, bye!

Mirah: W-wait! Sai? Sai? Oh, she left...

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY! I LOVE YOU, READERS! 

Special thank-yous to:

scarletsapphires

TheRisingPhoenix

Stargirl7

jafarjasmineforever2005

and for anyone I forgot to mention, thanks!

Now I have to study. See you guys later.

-Sai


	12. Book Two: Chapter One : The Knights

_Dawn of a New Day, _A Sleeping Beauty story, Book Two

Hello there again!

Welcome to Book Two.

Today has been one of the best days in my life, and I want to share it with you by posting the second book. You must know by now that my beggining chapters are always abot 500-ish words. Sorry about the short-ness.

So, enjoy book two!

Disclaimer: No, David does NOT belong to me. He belongs to scarletsapphires. No one ELSE belongs to me, except probably Malevolent, but…yeah. Enjoy!

P.S: I have decided to make a sequel for the first book. It will be called either 'A Poison called Love'. Find it in the 'Aladdin' category.

* * *

"Look, men! The castle! We are almost home!" 

A group of seven knights cheered as they made their way through a forest atop beautiful black stallions.

"I can't believe we're almost there!" a knight said to another.

"I know! The first thing I'll do is give my wife and daughter a big 'ol hug." He replied.

Without warning, a huge cloud of smoke stopped them in their tracks. The leader, whose name was Edward, unsheathed his sword.

"Who are you?" he called out as the other knights unsheathed their swords as well.

"_**Oh, only seven? What a pity. But, I guess it will have to do…**_**"** An eerie voice came out of the smoke.

"Reveal yourself!"

"_**Very well then,**_**"**

The knights felt a surge of intense pain running through their heart. They fell off their horses, and the horses ran off, leaving them withering on the ground. One by one, each knight slowly succumbed to the pain. Edward was the last one, and just as his eyes closed, he managed to make out a figure of a woman standing in the smoke. She wore long, red robes and she held a staff in her hand.

"_**Good night.**_**"

* * *

**

BAM!

A knight hopped off his horse and ran over to the other, lying down on the floor, arms and legs spread out, like an eagle. The older knight lifted his visor. It was King Phillip.

"Are you okay, David?" Phillip asked. He held out a hand.

"Ouch." David replied, also lifting his visor before accepting Phillip's hand and stood up.

"You need to work on your defense," Phillip said, "And your aim."

"I know. But that lance is heavy!" David removed his helmet and let his blonde hair loose. "I'm hungry, too."

Phillip called for a servant to bring them some water when another knight ran in. He removed his helmet as he approached.

"Your Majesty," the knight said as he kneeled in front of Phillip. "I have just been informed that seven knights were ambushed in the East forest, sir."

"Seven? Wait, you mean Edward and his group?"

The knight nodded.

"When? How? Who did it? Are they all okay?"

"I don't know, your majesty."

Phillip began to pace back and forth. "Very well. Send two squads out to look for them." He ordered. The knight bowed and left. David approached him.

"What do you want me to do, Father?" he asked.

Phillip looked at David and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Nothing, for now. Go inside. Stay out of trouble."

David pouted. "But I'm thirteen! I can fight!"

"I know, but you know how your mother will get." Both of them shivered at the thought of it. Aurora could be kind and gentle and sweet, but she could be a real bear when it comes to taking care of her family.

* * *

There you have it. Please, read and review! All comments appreciated!! 


	13. Chapter Two : The Soup

Happy New Year's, readers!! Sorry I haven't been updating in forever, I've been really, really busy. But, now I'm back, so enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Five days after the disappearance of Sir Edward and his group, knights guarding the East Gates had the shock of their lives. Lo and behold, riding toward the Castle in an amazing speed was none other than Sir Edward himself, closely followed by his group of six knights. 

"You know what to do, right?" Edward asked his men as they rode towards the slowly opening gates. The knights nodded. Edward gave an unusual smile as they went through the open gates and all the way to the Castle's large, wooden doors.

Another knight, Sir Lawrence, ran over to meet Edward as the group leaped off their horses and handed the reins to pages waiting on the side.

"Aye! Sir Edward! You have finally arrived!" Laurence greeted enthusiastically.

"We need to speak to King Phillip immediately." Edward responded in a flat voice.

Lawrence looked confused. "Surely you and your knights would want to rest up a little, after your long trip?"

Edward's eyes glowed a dull green as he stepped towards Lawrence. "Listen here, there is something extremely important we must tell King Phillip. The whole kingdom is in danger. It's either you go…or I'll make you."

Lawrence threw his arms in the air. Apparently, he didn't notice the unusual glow of Edward's eyes. "All right, all right, I'll go. Don't need to be so pushy."

-Meanwhile, at the West Gate-

"David, stay safe, alright?" Aurora asked her son as she smothered him in a long hug.

"Mother! I'll be fine." David replied, trying to get out of her grasp. "Besides, Michael will protect me."

Aurora gave Michael a questioning look.

"I'll give up my life for him, my Queen." He said with a bow.

Feeling a little reassured, Aurora let go of David and kissed his head. "Now, I don't want you to get into any trouble at your grandfather's house. When you return, I will be asking Michael."

Now, it was David's turn to hug his mother. "Don't worry, mother. Everything will be fine." He let go of her and went over to Phillip.

"David, take care," Phillip said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will father."

A knight handed David the reins to his horse. As David climbed on, Phillip began to pet its nose. "Take care of Moses too."

David nodded. "I'll see you in a week?"

Phillip went over to Aurora and embraced her waist. "Sure. Say 'Hi' to father for me!"

David waved as the gates began to close and he and Michael began their way.

When the gates were fully closed, Phillip kissed his wife on her head. "Are you still worried?"

"Yes, but he's a good boy," she replied.

Phillip smiled as the two of them turned and began to make their way back to the Castle when Lawrence ran through the doors.

"King Phillip!" He called out. "King Phillip!"

Phillip let go of Aurora as Laurence genuflected in front of them "I have good news, sire. Sir Edward and his knights have returned!"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yes, they're waiting at the Eastern Gates. They said that there was something they wanted to tell you, and it is quite important."

"Very well. Take them to the main room. We can speak there. Also, tell the search squads to return."

Lawrence nodded and left. Aurora wrapped her arms around Phillip's waist. "I told you they'd be back. I'm pretty sure they'd be hungry. Why don't I tell the cooks to prepare something?"

Phillip nodded. "You know where we'll be."

Aurora kissed his cheek and went off.

* * *

Aurora liked helping out in the kitchen. When she helped out, the staff didn't treat her as their Queen. If anything, they treated her more as the Head Chef than the Queen. Not that she didn't mind it; she actually enjoyed it. 

Making soup for Edward's knights only took about twenty minutes. Taking six of the staff with her, they went to the main room to serve their freshly made meal. However, Aurora almost dropped her tray when they arrived. Edward and his men lay on the floor, some of them breathing heavily, while Phillip just stood, watching them.

"Phillip!" Aurora cried, handing her tray to a passer-by. "Phillip, what happened?"

He looked at her with piercing eyes. "Nothing special. You can take the food back. They won't be needing it."

"Are you alright, Phillip? You're not being yourself,"

"I'm fine!" Phillip snapped.

Aurora sighed and walked away, the soup-carrying staff following closely.

When they had left, Phillip's eyes glowed. He smirked. "All in good time, all in good time…"

* * *

I've finally updated! Let's dance! 

Anyways, sorry this chapter's quite short. Shopping, eating, sleeping, it's a lot of work, you know!


	14. Chapter Three : The Talk

Hey, everyone! Oh…this might be a pretty long chapter, so brace yourself!

* * *

There was definitely something wrong with Phillip.

Aurora didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong. For the past three days, Phillip didn't eat, sleep, or do anything. He basically concealed himself within his private chambers in the east side of the castle.

She tried her best to talk to him, ask if there was anything wrong, but he just told her the same thing. She decided to leave him be. Maybe he was up to something…

So, sitting in their room in the south side of the castle, Aurora sat in front of the large mirror. She placed her elbows on the dresser and rested her head in her hands.

"What is going on?" She whispered to herself. "I hope everything is alright."

She stayed like that for a few minutes before finally realizing that her blonde hair was in an organized mess. Picking up her hairbrush, she began to brush her hair in slow, smooth strokes.

"One, two, three, four, five…" she counted. When she was fourteen, she developed a habit of counting her strokes and calculated that 153 strokes daily would keep her hair straight and smooth.

Nothing much happened while brushing her hair. On stroke 46, one of the maids came in to make the bed. On stroke 73, another maid came in, carrying a tray with Aurora's lunch on it. She didn't touch the food until stroke 129.

"134, 135, 136, 137…" she continued, "…138, 139, 1—"

Loud screaming interrupted her stroke. Placing her brush back on the dresser, Aurora stood up and looked out the balcony onto the castle village below. Near the middle of the village, there was a rather large group circling something that she couldn't see from her balcony. The group seemed quite angry

Turning back inside, Aurora took her cloak and made her way out. She walked to the south gates and demanded that the gates to be opened. Not wanting to argue with their Queen, the knights complied, and Aurora made her way to the castle village. As she drew nearer, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her blonde hair, to try and blend in with the townspeople.

"Excuse me," she asked a man, running towards the large, chanting group, "Do you know what is happening?"

"The whole town's outraged! King Phillip sentenced Mrs. Anne to hang!"

Aurora gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "He did WHAT?"

"Yes! King Phillip sent a knight and arrested her a few minutes ago. I never recalled the Royal Family owning gallows…or sentencing people to hang either," the man scratched his head. "The whole town's trying to stop it, but I don't think anyone can. Poor Little Jessie…"

"The whole town may not be able to stop it…but I can."

Aurora weaved through the large crowd, often pushing people aside to get to the front. What the man said was true. In the middle was a set of gallows, something that she had never seen in the village before. On the gallows was a shaking woman, bound up with the noose already around her neck. A knight stood on the side, ready to pull the lever.

Aurora had never felt so much rage and fury building up inside of her. She had to stop this nonsense, no matter what.

Gathering up her voice, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she bellowed. It instantly hushed the crowd, and dozens of eyes looked at her. She could hear them whispering things such as: 'It's Queen Aurora!' and 'She came to stop the hanging, right?'

She calmed herself down, and repeated what she said, in a calmer tone. "What is going on?"

A knight approached her. "My Queen, we are serving justice to the village. This woman committed a crime and is to be punished."

Aurora looked at the shaking woman. She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really now? Tell me, what 'crime' did she commit?"

The two knights looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know, your Majesty. All King Phillip told us was that she was a criminal and she should be punished a such."

She looked at the woman again, who looked back at her with deep brown eyes. "Remove the noose from her neck." She said.

The knight gaped at her. "Your Majesty, we can't do that!"

"I said, LET HER GO." Aurora said with more force.

"But the King…"

"No, you listen to me. He isn't here now, so that makes me in charge here. And I said, let her free"

The villagers cheered as the knight removed the noose from the woman's neck and cut the rope that bound her hands. As she quickly ran off the gallows, a small girl greeted her with a hug. She kissed the little girl's head and they walked over to Aurora.

"Thank you, my Queen," the woman said, kneeling in front of Aurora.

"It's alright. You can go free now. You and your daughter." She replied. "But I have a question. Do you know how this happened?"

"I am not sure, but I think that it had something to do with Little Jessie breaking Mr. James' vase."

"Mr. James, right?" Aurora went and stood on the gallows. "I am looking for one Mr. James." She said to the crowd.

A man stepped forward. "I am James, your Majesty." He said with a bow.

"Mr. James, does this," Aurora said, motioning to the gallows she was standing on, "have anything to do with your broken vase?"

He didn't reply immediately. "Yes. I told a knight that Mrs. Anne's rascal broke my expensive vase."

The villagers boo-ed him until Aurora motioned for them to stop. "So, Mr. James, you were angry that her daughter broke your vase, so you told a knight, and almost hanged Mrs. Anne?"

"I never wanted to hang her. I just wanted pay for what he daughter did."

Aurora rubbed her temples. _So Mrs. Anne's daughter broke Mr. James' vase. He told a knight, who probably told the head knight, and he might have told Phillip. If Mr. James didn't want to hang Mrs. Anne…that means that it must've been Phillip…_

She opened a pocket in her cloak and pulled out a small bag. She gave it to Mr. James. "Is that enough?" she asked. Before he could reply, Aurora turned away and walked toward the Castle.

"I think it's time for a talk…"

* * *

"David! David!"

David turned around from the bookshelf he was looking at and faced his grandfather, King Hubert.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"David, I want you to meet some old friends of mine!" Hubert exclaimed, taking David's arm and leading him through the door. "Oh, we were good friends back in the day, jousting, drinking, oh, the memories!"

Hubert led him to the library. In the library were four men, dressed in fine clothes.

"Hubby!" one of them exclaimed. "It's nice to see you!"

"George! I see you haven't changed either!" Hubert said to the man.

"And neither have you!" another one chimed.

'David, meet my friends, Lord George, Lord Samuel, Lord Ronald and Lord Harvey." Hubert said, pointing to each of the men as he said their name.

Lord Samuel walked up and shook David's hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Hubert's grandson…and the heir to the kingdom!"

"It's nice to meet you too," David replied.

"Come men, we are not barbarians! Let's sit down and talk."

* * *

Aurora stormed up to Phillip's guarded private chambers in the east side of the castle.

"Let me in, I need to speak to Phillip." she said to the knight guarding the door.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but you know I can't let you in,"

"I don't care. I need to have a talk with him."

"My Queen, I--"

"It's alright, Marcus, let her in," a voice said from the inside.

Marcus shrugged and moved aside to let Aurora through. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"So, I see you noticed my handiwork," Phillip said, his back facing her as he looked out the window.

"You sentenced someone to _hang_, Phillip! You're proud of that?"

"Well, I was, until you arrived and ruined it." He turned around to face her. He had a scowl on his face as he took his seat and sat in it.

"Phillip, you promised me that you would never sentence a villager to death!"

"Well those times are over, Aurora!" Phillip barked. "We were too soft on the villagers. Criminals need to be punished as criminals!"

"Phillip," Aurora said, trying to reason with her changed husband, "You sentenced a woman to hang! She didn't do anything wrong! She had a daughter, Phillip. You wanted to orphan her because you think she deserved to be punished for a broken vase?"

"Aurora, I'm trying, no, I tried to be patient with you, but this is the last straw,"

"This is the last straw? Unjust punishment to innocent?"

Phillip stood up and slammed his fists onto his desk. "That's it Aurora! I've had it with you! Guards!" He called out. Two knights came into the room. "Take my wife to the dungeons!"

"What?" the three of them said in unison.

"I said, take her to the dungeons, or you'll be there, joining her!"

The knights sighed and took her arms. Aurora could only look back as they led her away.

_Phillip…what has happened to you?

* * *

_

So, there it is! I hope you liked it.

I know, David makes a brief appearance. I wanted a small break from Aurora, so realistically, when David meets Hubert's friends is the same time as when Aurora's walking over to Phillip's chambers.

I named the first two Lords after my homework (History's George Brown and Samuel Leonard Tilley) and the second two after fast food restaurants because I was hungry ( McDonalds, you know, Ronald McDonalds and Harvey's)


	15. Chapter Four : The Revelation

Hello! It's my birthday today! Hooray for me! This chapter is dedicated to ME because it's MY birthday!!

Gosh, I'm so old…

Anyways, I've opened a LiveJournal account, so if you want to visit me, the link's in my profile. It's going to have various things in it, like random muses, appearances by characters and deleted or unused stories, chapters or one-shots (I plan on posting up the scrapped fourth book of 'Child' soon.)

* * *

Aurora nervously paced back and forth in the small, dark cell. She took a quick glance at the small folded note on the bench. She opened it and read the small sentence written on it.I know what's going on, I'll come by soon. 

She placed the note back down. She took a deep breath and began to pace again to calm her nerves. She began to bite her nails when she got tired of pacing. It felt like an hour before she saw a small glimmer of light approaching her cell.

"Hello?" she said out loud.

"Queen Aurora, are you here?" a voice replied.

Aurora gasped. "_Edward_?"

"Yes, your Majesty, it's me." Edward said, taking the hood off his head.

"Edward, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Edward smiled. "I'm flattered, your Majesty, but I don't have long."

Aurora's smile disappeared. "Yes, of course."

"I don't know much, but I think I'll tell you what I know." Edward began. "When my men and I were riding back from Greendale, we were ambushed. We didn't know who it was, and no one saw what she looked like…except me. She was a tall lady, pale skin and coal black hair. She wore red and black robes, and she carried a long staff or wand in her hand. Her voice was so pitchy, it sends chills down your spine when you hear it."

"What did she do?" Aurora asked quietly

"Well, we were riding when we saw red fog coming from the trees. Then, we heard her voice. We all hopped off our horses and prepared to fight, but somehow, we couldn't move. Then, my men fell, one by one, until I was the last one left. When I finally fell, that's when I saw her. And that's all I know."

"So she cast a spell on you or something?"

Edward nodded. "Like an evil fairy or what not."

Aurora's eyes grew wide as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?"

"Edward, can you do something for me?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, of course. But King Phillip…he'll be keeping a close eye on us knights,"

Aurora thought for a moment. "Then send someone, a peasant, yes, a peasant. Send a peasant to Hubert's castle."

"But why?"

"If you can't do it, then I'll just have to get the next best thing."

"Prince David?"

Aurora nodded. "Tell the peasant that I need David immediately. Do you understand?"

"What will the peasant whom I'll send tell King Hubert?"

"Nothing. Tell him it's absolutely IMPORTANT."

Edward nodded. "I'll do the best I can, my Queen."

Aurora smiled. "Thank you so much, Edward. I knew I would always be able to trust you."

With a bow, Edward pulled the hood over his head and quickly walked out, leaving Aurora alone in her cell.

"Edward," she whispered, "Please do not fail me."

* * *

Edward quietly made his way to the Castle Town's marketplace. Villagers quickly scurried and hurried about, buying and selling various objects.

"Let's see," Edward said to himself, "Whom shall I send?"

He walked over to a young man. "Hey, you!" he called out.

The man turned around. "Me?"

"Yes, come here,"

The man walked over to Edward. "What do you need me for, Sir,"

Edward motioned for the man to follow him. He led the man to a secluded alleyway.

"What is your name, son?"

"Jonathan, sir,"

"Listen Jonathan, I am a knight serving under Queen Aurora…"

"Wait," Jonathan interrupted, "Don't knights serve under King Phillip?"

"Things have been…changed in the castle. I now serve the Queen." Edward explained. "Anyways, as I was saying, Queen Aurora has asked me to choose someone in the village to do an errand for her. Now, I don't frequent the Village, so tell me, young man, who do you think will be the best man to do the honour of serving the Queen?"

Jonathan beamed. "I shall do it! I am the best man in town!" he said.

"Oh? Is that so?"

He nodded. "I will serve the Queen."

Edward rubbed his chin. "Are you sure? This task is quite dangerous…"

"Yes! I will do it! Tell me what needs to be done and I will do it!"

"Very well. Listen here…" Edward leaned over to whisper in the Jonathan's ear.

Jonathan nodded. "Of course. I will leave now." Edward followed Jonathan as he raced off to a small stable and climbed on a horse.

"Jonathan, I can assure you that your deeds will not go unrewarded," Edward said. "Good luck."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I am quite busy; you know, birthday preparations and whatnot. Read and Review! That'll be your present to me :) 


	16. Sai's Hiatus, the story ends

Dear beloved readers of 'Child',

I am sorry to say, but I am no longer continuing 'Child'. With school and what not, I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone finish this story. I'm truly sorry about this, and I hope that someday I'll re-open this story and finish it off. But for now, I present to you:

Child Book 2 - The Condensed Version

The servant that Edward sends runs to Hubert's castle and delivers the message to David, who rushes back home. He meets Aurora through a hidden door, and she tells him about what has happened to Phillip, and to find a place called 'the Fairy Ring' and locate the three Good Fairies to save him. David promises to find them and to save his father, and he leaves. But as soon as he does, Phillip summons Aurora to his chambers. Phillip apologizes to her, and tells her that he didn't like fighting with her. Aurora gets suspicious, but nods anyways. Phillip continues, saying that he needed her help in ruling the kingdom, and that he wished to change how the kingdom was ruled by administering capital punishment. Aurora refuses, and Phillip, enraged that Aurora yelled back at him, sentences her to death. When she is put back in her cell, Aurora begins to pray that David comes back safely, and that he found the fairies.

Phillip finds about David and dispatches a team of knights to find and capture David. The knights find him, but with quick thinking and smart manoeuvres, David outruns the knights and eventually finds Fairy Ring. However, the gates won't open for him. When David answers the gatekeeper's riddle, he is allowed inside. He finds the three Good Fairies and informs them on the happenings of the Castle. After hearing the story, the Fairies tell David that Phillip's 'possession' was probably the work of Malevolent, Maleficent's dark reincarnation.

At the Castle, Phillip announces that Aurora was to be executed by drowning. He brings Aurora to a cliff and binds her arms. On her legs, he orders a knight to attach a heavy metal ball. He then orders the same knight to throw her off the cliff. The knight is reluctant, but Aurora reassures him that she would be fine.

David arrives just in time and watches Aurora fall from the cliff into the river. The fairies grant him the ability to breath underwater, and the four jump in to rescue her. Aurora and David have a brief reunion then decide to confront Phillip with the help of the Fairies. Before they set off for the Castle, the Fairies give David and Aurora a gift. For David, they gave a sword made of love, and for Aurora, a bow made of truth with arrows of light (ripped from Legend of Zelda, yadda, yadda).

The group encounters Phillip in his office, about to sign the legal document. David challenges Phillip to a duel for the crown, and though Aurora refuses, Phillip agrees. The two square off, with the Three Good Fairies aiding David and Malevolent aiding Phillip. In the middle of the fight, David trips and falls, and his sword is thrown out of his reach. Just as Phillip prepares to strike, Aurora shoots an arrow through his heart. Malevolent is forced out of Phillip's body, as the light from the arrow was quickly spreading. Malevolent turns to Aurora and is about to kill her when David jumps onto Malevolent's back and cuts her head off.

Malevolent disappears in a puff of red smoke and Phillip returns to his normal state. He asks Aurora what happened to him, and Aurora explains.

The story ends with Phillip inviting Mrs. Anne and Jessie to live in the Castle as guests as an apology for threatening to hang her. Aurora remarks how brave David was during the ordeal and kisses Phillip just as David steps into the room. David, witnessing his parents kissing, runs out of the room screaming. The last sentence is said by Aurora:

"I guess I spoke to soon…"

* * *

I wish to thank the readers for continuing to support my story. I'm truly, truly sorry that I can no longer continue, but I promise that I might open it someday. Also, with my proclamation of hiatus, there will NOT be a Book Three. I'm rather sad that I cannot start it, it was the book I was looking forward to.

Rose: So...I won't get to shine?

Sai: I'm sorry, Rose.

Rose: This can't be happening! (runs and cries) My *sob* super awesome *sob* storyline!

Sai: (pats Rose on the back) There, there, I'll write it someday.

Rose: I just hope you don't forget about me!

*ahem*

So long, my readers. I shall miss reading your reviews, it brings warmth in my heart. But that doesn't mean 'don't review'. Of course I'd love to ask any questions about Book 2, or anything else.

I bid you adieu,

Sai


End file.
